turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Alois Hitler, Jr.
" . . . and that Alois may have even resented Adolf." He wasn't the only one. Turtle Fan 05:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :To say the least. :I did more research. Brother Alois actually earned a living signing pictures of Adolf in the 1950s. I left it out here, since it's not really germaine. TR 19:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::Germaine, no. German, yes. ::All I've ever "known" about Alois is that in the 2003 TV movie which CBS ran on Hitler's early years, in one of the first scenes Alois attempts to comfort Adolf on the loss of Alois's step- and Adolf's biological mother, and Adolf angrily claims that Alois had no right to do so because he had never loved her as Adolf had. How accurate that is I couldn't say; I've never seen an account of Hitler's youth, no matter how ostensibly scholarly, that wasn't seeped in a "Hey, look how crazy he was even then!" mode that borders on the absurd and surreal. ::Also, this doesn't pertain to Alois directly, but I seem to recall that early in this decade his kids or grandkids sued the Mein Kampf publisher for withholding royalties checks from them. They are the Fuhrer's legal next of kin, or so they claimed. Don't remember what if anything came of their suit. Turtle Fan 20:27, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::Very minor clicking around on the internets revealed nothing. I was able to find that it is still under copyright in Germany, so if they are the next of kin, they have a good case. TR 21:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::So I had heard. It continues to sell well as a work of historical significance. There's good money to be had there. I would not be shy about trying to get my hands thereon were I them. ::::I wonder if there are any similar cases pertaining to the next of kin of the great Communist writers. There would be a certain irony there. Turtle Fan 22:18, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Vast majority would be public domain. Mao's work would be protected under European law, but I don't know the status of copyright law in China. It would be an even greater irony if Mao's work was protected in the country most closely associated with bootlegging intellectual property. TR 22:42, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lenin's intellectual property only entered public domain nine years ago, at least under American law. The last seven years of his seventy-five year bubble allowed time enough for any next of kin he might have to float test balloons in Red-free Russia. ::::::Stalin's stuff (what there is of it, which isn't much) will continue to be protected (again under US law) for twenty years yet. And his daughter still lives, I believe. ::::::The line about not knowing the status of copyright law in China made me chortle. However I suspect the government makes, or at least tries to make, Mao's work an exception to the almost literal free-for-all that categorizes the subject. No one's going to be inspired to build a barricade by some dopey romatic comedy or teeny-bopper pop music, but disrespecting the Chairman's work, or taking it out of context, comes entirely too close to politics for comfort in an unfree country like China. I'm inclined to doubt the protection means royalties for Mao Yuanxin, who is, as far as my clickings can determine, Mao's next of kin (His last son, Mao Anqing, is less than two years dead). Most likely, the money just goes to the CCP. Turtle Fan 23:21, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Stalin's is indeed protected. More irony, since I don't see many publishers racing to reprint his work. And for good reason: it's pretty bad. :::::::::Oh, is it ever! Trotsky knew what he was talking about when he essentially said Stalin was an intellectual midget. Easily the least intellectual of the communist Founding Fathers. However, something tells me he didn't much care. ::::::::::Actually, new evidence suggests that Stalin was a voracious and diverse reader, and that Trotsky's impression that Stalin was an intellectual midget was something Stalin actively encouraged. TR 16:14, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh yes, a great reader. A perfectly respectable consumer of intellectual goods, but a poor producer. Most commies considered themselves great authors and philosophers so Stalin looks like a midget in their company. Turtle Fan 17:12, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Speaking of Trotsky, I wonder what is the state of his intellectual property. That's likely the most relevant case study on this subject. Turtle Fan 03:19, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm in agreement that the PRC keeps whatever royalties come from Mao's work. TR 23:25, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Mao probably made them his legal heir. He didn't actively hate most of his children like Stalin did, but he didn't seem to give a shit about them. His writings are quite bad too, but of greater historical significance than Stalin's. Unlike Stalin, he made reverence for his self-proclaimed standing as a philosopher part of his personality cult. Turtle Fan 03:19, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Name Change I know we don't have an article on their father, but somehow I feel like we should retitle this article "Alois Hitler Jr." Turtle Fan (talk) 16:25, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :Probably. When I did a test search, "Alois Hitler" brought up the father, and then said "for the brother, see Alois Hitler, Jr." TR (talk) 16:38, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Delete for historical references His former establishment is what's actually important in MwIH. The info about him is probably best sent to the Refs to Historicals page. TR (talk) 17:13, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :I guess. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:52, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :I haven't read it but judging by the article, I tend to agree. ML4E (talk) 18:51, February 26, 2017 (UTC)